Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-type vehicle that carries out advancing and backing.
Description of Related Art
For example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-120597, a motorcycle in which switching between advancing and backing can be repeatedly made by simple operation is disclosed. Specifically, a dedicated backing mode setting switch is provided and this backing mode setting switch is operated to set the driving mode to a backing mode.
However, due to the need to provide the dedicated backing mode setting switch, it is impossible to allow common use of a handle switch with a motorcycle that does not have the backing mode function. Furthermore, there is a problem that the number of switches increases and the layout efficiency of the switch placement is lowered.